


Loud Noises

by justravn



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Opossum, enjoy, like really gay, not proofread as always, sleeping, soft, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justravn/pseuds/justravn
Summary: The two boys are sleeping, when they hear a loud noise. They see nothing and go back to sleep. The next day they forgot about it, but it happens again.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Kudos: 34





	Loud Noises

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember this is fiction and something that I wrote for fun. I am very big enthusiast of bottom!youngjo acting scenarios so - don’t at me. He is baby.

Youngjo stirred awake, his eyes slowly adjusting to being open. He tried to sit up, wanting to see what woke him, but he was stopped by the around wrapped tightly around his torso. He smiled softly, still in a sleepy daze. He blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the dark room, before gently trying to pry Gunhak off himself. He was unable to succeed.

Instead, however, he heard another noise in their apartment and flinched slightly. Gunhak ended up moving from behind him, resulting in the younger waking up.

"Youngjo?" Gunhak questioned, his deep- raspy morning voice causing a small sense of relief to flow through Youngjo. "Why are you awake?" He continued.

"I heard a weird noise out in the living room or kitchen. I can't really tell. I'm going to go see what it is." He said, holding Gunhak's hand, the one on his own chest, and gently lifting it off himself.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go with you. You know, just in case someone broke in or is planning to do some harm. I don't want anything to happen." Gunhak said, sitting up. Youngjo smiled and ruffled his hair, tugging his (read:Gunhak's) shirt back up his shoulder. Both boys made their way out from under the covers and across their shared bedroom to the door.

A sudden frightened feeling washed over Youngjo as he thought more about Gunhak's words. What if there really was someone out there, waiting to murder them? He hesitated opening the bedroom door, his hand still- placed on the door knob. Gunhak seemed to sense his hesitation, 'cause he placed a hand on the small of Youngjo's back.

"It's alright. Nothing will happen, okay?" He whispered right near Youngjo's ear, placing a small kiss on his again exposed shoulder. Youngjo took a deep breath and nodded, leaning slightly into the familiar, warm touch on his back.

While he opened the door, the cold air of the rest of their apartment hit him, resulting in goosebumps rising in his skin. Gunhak smiled, seeing some of the hairs on the back of Youngjo's neck stick up. He decided to take charge a little more, and grabbed Youngjo's hand. The older had cold hands, freezing cold to the touch. It was a relief against his own warm skin. Although it did leave Gunhak a little surprised.

"Jesus Youngjo, your hands are freezing." He whispered, keeping his voice down for multiple reasons. Youngjo only shrugged as cold air enveloped his bare legs, his lack of pants allowing him to full fledged feel the cold air. He suddenly had a sudden admiration for Gunhak, who was only in his boxers, but seemed perfectly fine.

The two walked side by side out into their living room. No noises were heard again, and neither boy saw anything out of the ordinary. They moved slowly to the kitchen and nothing there seemed different.

"See baby, nothing to worry about." Gunhak said, squeezing Youngjo's hand. The older relaxed a little and nodded. Both boys walked back to their room, laying down. Youngjo laid down first, Gunhak following and instantly wrapping his entire body around the older. Youngjo sunk into the younger's chest, the terrified feeling slowly fading away and out of his body. The goosebumps remained, but only because Gunhak had started to place feathery light kissing on his neck.

"Sleep Youngjo. We both have a day off tomorrow." Gunhak whispered, slowly slipping into the dream world. Youngjo closed his eyes, the feeling of Gunhak's chest rising and falling against his back lulling him to sleep. Despite the small feeling of uncertainty in his chest.

When the two woke up, it was around a span of about three minutes to one another, it was 10:30 in the morning. They both laid in bed for a little while longer, enjoying the peace and just relishing in the presence of each other. Youngjo finally did move though, stating he had to pee. Gunhak reluctantly let go of him.

Otherwise, their free day went about like normal. They lounged around the house, watched some movies. After they had lunch they went on a walk around the park, and just enjoyed the time they could spend together.

When it was finally time to go to bed, Youngjo had been laying down for a couple minutes, having finished washing up before Gunhak did. He was tiredly waiting for his younger boyfriend to get into bed, so the two of them could cuddle and just talk some more. Their late at night talks were always the best, deepest ones.

"Hey Youngjo?" Gunhak called from the bathroom, peaking his head into the bedroom. Youngjo looked at him and hummed. "I love you!" Gunhak said, smirking at Youngjo's pink-ish cheeks.

"I love you too, Hak." The older's replied, smiling widely. Gunhak disappeared back into the bathroom. After another minute, he walked out and turned the lights off. He made his way to the bed and laid down, taking Youngjo in his arms. He practically pulled the smaller into his arms, nuzzling his nose into Youngjo's hair.

"You smell good." Youngjo mumbled into Gunhak's shoulder, getting suffocated by his boyfriends hold.

"Thank you Jo! You smell good too."

"That's because I smell like you." Youngjo retorted, Gunhak only smiling. Eventually the two of them fell asleep cuddled up next to each other.

A couple hours later, Youngjo was woken up by a noise, familiar to the one he heard the night before. He sat up as best as possible, as he was still leaning heavily on Gunhak. He heard the noise once more, and the scared feeling was back. He silently tried to slip out of bed, and was able to make it half way to the door before he heard rustling in the bed.

"You heard the noise too?" Gunhak's voice whispered. Youngjo hummed quietly and Gunhak got out of bed. "Yeah, it woke me up about half an hour ago."

"I don't know what it is, and yesterday we didn't see anything so I'm honestly really confused." Youngjo stated, turning back to the door knob and going to open door. Gunhak stopped him with large, firm hands on his shoulders.

"Let me go first, okay?" He asked, pulling the older around to stand behind him. Youngjo would have objected has it not been about 2:15 in the morning.

Although the situation was weird, Youngjo couldn't help but feel a little smile spread across across his lips at the thought of Gunhak protecting himself. Nonetheless, Gunhak opened the door and grabbed Youngjo's hand. Slowly, the two boys made their way out into the hallway.

Gunhak looked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary just like the night before. He turned into the kitchen and flinched back. Youngjo looked around the other boys shoulder and shuddered. There was some shooter of animal sitting on their countertop, eating something (probably the bag of granola Gunhak had bought).

"What the fuck?" Gunhak whispered. Youngjo pulled him away and back into their room, shutting the door behind himself. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was still only 2:25 but there was some sort of animal in their house. Youngjo looked up the number of an animal control company and called to get someone down. Thankfully, they were a 24 hour business and were sending someone down to help.

"The company is sending someone down to get rid of the animal. In the mean time, put on a shirt or at least some sweatpants please." Gunhak nodded, grabbing at t-shirt and pulling onto himself.

The two laid back in bed, just waiting for a knock on the door, or the doorbell to ring. Both boys were almost going to fall asleep again, but a soft knock on the door was heard. Youngjo removed himself from Gunhak's death grip and slowly walked out to the living room. He skipped the kitchen and went to the front door, opening it for the man.

"Hello." He said tiredly.

"Hi. Where am I dealing with?" He asked Youngjo.

"In the kitchen. I'll show you." He brought the man to the kitchen, the animal still there.

"Oh, that is a opossum. I can take care of them real fast." The man said, Youngjo nodding, stepping out of the man's way. He waiting in the hallway,

"Can he get rid of it?" Gunhak asked, coming up from behind Youngjo and back hugging him.

"Yeah." Youngjo nodded, leaning into his boyfriend and closing his eyes softly.

"Okay, good." The younger nuzzled his nose into the side of Youngjo's neck and placed a light kiss. Youngjo smiled softly.

Gunhak walked away, and the man was about done. He had gotten the opossum into a crate, and was just checking around to make sure there was nothing else.

"Do you have any idea how it got in?" Youngjo asked, watching as the man looked around.

"Not really. You have a secure flooring and ceiling so it might have been from an open window." Youngjo nodded, a lightbulb going oof in his head. He walked over to the second bedroom and saw no animals, but he did see an open window. He chuckled lightly, knowing that Gunhak was the one who opened the window. He closed said window and walked back to the living room.

"All your payments were digital so I will just say have a good night." The man bowed slightly, and Youngjo did as well.

"You too, and thank you." Youngjo locked the door behind him and released a big sigh. He made his way back to the bedroom and didn't see Gunhak. He shrugged and closed the door, moving to go back to sleep. He made it on his side of the bed before he was attacked by a body- of course that body was Gunhak.

"AHK!" Was the only sound; Gunhak now pinning Youngjo to the bed. "What are you doing?" Youngjo asked, looking straight up at Gunhak. The younger continued to look at him, though. Not saying anything, just watching Youngjo. Eventually the older got flustered, Gunhak's intense stare making his cheeks red.

"You're really pretty." Gunhak suddenly said, his deep voice gravely from lack of use at such an early time. Youngjo processed what he said, and got even more red.

"You're prettier." He mumbled, attempting to make eye contact with Gunhak.

"Nope, now let's sleep." Gunhak rolled off of Youngjo, but pulled the older close to him.

"Goodnight, again." Youngjo whispered, closing his eyes. Gunhak smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and don’t forget to follow my wattpad- @/justravn 
> 
> Thank you.


End file.
